Strange Love Triangle
by Jet556
Summary: There is the love triangle involving Lee Ping, Tina Kwee and Jenny Jerkins and then there is a completely different love triangle. In this case, it involves a guy who has a girlfriend and is attracted to a girl who resembles his girlfriend. His girlfriend knows about the other girl, the other girl knows about him, the other girl is also attracted to him, he is attracted to both.
1. Flaws

**Welcome everyone. I'll try my best to update both this story and "Strange Amour" and continue on with mentioning canon plot points and even having Basil be present for some of them because while he has become friends with Lee, Tina and the rest, Basil's story is somewhat separate and does occasionally overlap with theirs. Enjoy and review.**

**Flaws**

With a flyswatter in hand, Basil Hagen walked back and forth with his good eye darting here and there in search of a pesky mosquito. Standing at his pool, a quite ordinary thing that was just a rectangle of water surrounded by squares of concrete, he complained about his girlfriend Cherie Burlyn and what she had done that involved a journal and pictures she drew of himself in a specific matter, that looked as much like him as a liver sausage looked like Moses holding the ten commandments.

Who was he complaining too? Venus Kellerman, a girl with an extraordinary resemblance to Cherie except for some interesting differences: she was red haired in contrast to the blonde Cherie, her skin tone was like a mixture of his own and Tina Kwee's whereas Cherie was quite clearly white and lacked a tan, she was two or three inches taller than Cherie and finally Venus was endued with a big bust and nates. She simply lay there on her stomach reading a magazine, lounging in the coral bikini she wore under her clothes. Unlucky for her that she was laying there.

"It is simply awkward!" said Basil, pacing back and forth. "Toni gets a zit, Lee gets holes in boxers, Tina gets forgetting to brush her teeth and Cherie gets the most unspeakably embarrassing that is not for the one it is about!"

"Basil, darling, do you realize you've been complaining about this for ten minutes straight?" asked Venus, slowly of course.

"Well, the next time your paramour embarrasses you and it is reported about to the whole school don't come to me!"

Venus rolled her eyes. Considering she was interested in a relationship with Basil, she certainly wouldn't complain to him. "Are you going to continue?"

"Indeed I shall!" Venus should have known better than to ask a stupid question. She was quite bright and yet she asked a stupid question. "Cherie is a poor drawer and I have a feeling that I look as much as myself as Christopher Lee looks like Vlad the Impaler!" Venus would take his word for it.

"Basil, are you sure you should be skipping school at this moment? I'm okay with it but what about you?"

"My grades are good and what could I possibly be missing?" News about a solar eclipse coming, that was what. "Aha! I've got you now!" And with that Basil brought the flyswatter down on Venus' rear.

"Basil!" She turned from her magazine and looked at Basil. It wasn't the first time Basil had done this to a girl while trying to get a mosquito, mostly girlfriends, but it was the first time it had been a girl who was not a girlfriend.

"Missed!" Basil looked around but could not see the mosquito.

"I'm thankful you did!" Venus turned around and took the flyswatter from Basil. "Dead mosquito on a bathing suit is not anything I want!"

"Of course, while Cherie has a flaw as an artist I have two flaws of the body: my disfigured face and my blind left eye." His right eye looked down at Venus, his left eye remaining still.

"Surely, your only complaints about yourself can't be restricted to a few scars and a blind eye."

"Well, a weakness for blondes and redheads. More blondes than redheads but blondes and redheads nonetheless!" Besides being in love with Cherie, it was her being blonde that made him attracted to her. As for redheads, Basil had a bit of a history with them.

"So is that why you keep me around?" asked Venus. "Because of an appetite for blondes and redheads?"

Basil gave a chuckle. "We have only been friends for two days. It is too early for you to say such a thing but yes, you being a redhead is one factor."

"Does Cherie know about this weakness?"

"No." Basil shook his head. "My blind eye, she does know about. Few people know about that, although I do drop hints to my friends."

"But Cherie is more than just a friend for you, so what do you consider me to be?" asked Venus.

"A paramour." Said Basil. "A humble paramour in contrast to Cherie being a higher-level paramour."

Venus didn't know how to respond. She could only think that brutal honesty could be put down on the list of Basil's flaws.


	2. Cherie and Venus

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Cherie and Venus**

At 3:15, Basil and Venus were still at Basil's house. No longer were they by the pool but in the living room. Venus had put her skirt back on and her blouse too but the blouse was unbuttoned, leaving the bra to her bikini visible.

Venus sat on a couch listening to Basil read a book he was writing. He was in truth writing two books, one he planned to get published the other a joke that was intentionally reminiscent of other books and not in a good way. The former was meant to actually be for his dad's old publisher, the latter was meant to be something for family, friends and concubines. The look on Venus' face was one of pure shock. The story, Basil was reading to Venus was essentially "Sleeping Beauty" in all but name.

When there was a knocking at the door, Venus let out a relieved "Oh, thank God!" Under her breath, of course!

Basil closed his work and walked over to the door. It was Cherie.

"Cherie, come on in and apologize for that bit of stuff that embarrassed me so!" Basil was not at the moment happy to see his girlfriend but he was also not unhappy to see her either. The more people there were for him to trick with his writing the better.

"I'm already sorry!" Cherie walked in and went straight to the living room. She saw Venus, saw her position on the couch, saw the book and realized what had been going on here. "Torturing this poor girl, Basil?"

"I've never heard her complain nor have I ever heard you complain!"

"Out loud, anyway." Commented Venus. Cherie giggled at this comment. It was true and neither she nor Venus were the wiser to Basil's trick.

Basil came back into the living room, this time with the flyswatter in hand. Her brought against her rear with as hard as possible.

"Basil!" Cherie turned to look at Basil. She was blushing rather profusely. Basil was being rather audacious.

"There was a fly, I swear by my great aunt Phyllis's grave!" Basil never had a great-aunt Phyllis. "Cherie, I'm sure you've figured out this is Venus Kellerman and vice versa."

"Were you entertaining her?" asked Cherie.

"Not until fifteen minutes ago." Said Venus. "For a little while he was complaining about your artwork looking like liver sausages."

"Really? Of the positions my drawings of him were in that was what he was complaining about?"

Basil did not like this sudden criticism. He had discussed his flaws with Venus earlier, he didn't need both Cherie and Venus discussing whatever this was. Again, he brought the flyswatter against Cherie's rear.

Cherie turned to look at Basil. "Again, a fly!" he said.

Cherie and Venus both looked at Basil with unconvinced eyes. Cherie responded with "Right." And Venus with "Of course."

Basil threw the flyswatter on the table and gave a smile. What kind of smile? A neutral smile, one that didn't allow either Cherie or Venus to know what he was thinking!

"There is three of us here…" he said, his right eye darting back and forth from the fair Cherie and the comely Venus. "Three instead of two… One and two makes three… Three is one more than two and thus a trio is better for searching than a duo." Basil looked at Venus' sweater and shoes he then looked at Cherie who still had her shoes on. He walked over to Venus' sweater and shoes, picked them up and handed them to her gently. "My dear wench and gentlewoman, we are off to Armand Mazovia's Abode of Alarm!"

Cherie and Venus didn't have time to figure out who was the wench and who was the gentlewoman. They were just so surprised by what Basil had said because neither of them had seen it coming.

"But I just got here!" protested Cherie. "I'm tired! I didn't—"

Cherie didn't get any farther. Basil silenced her with a concupiscent kiss. "I know." He caressed her cheek. "I spent the day complaining to a redheaded lookalike of you and you had to sit through school." Again he kissed her, placing his hands on her waist. "There is no need to feel jealous of Venus." He kissed her again and again, finally stopping her protesting.

After that Cherie took Venus' place on the couch. She did not sit there she lay upon it with a blanket over her and Basil's cat Hamlet sleeping on top of her as she slept.

In the kitchen, Basil stood looking out the window. It was almost as if he expected Murder 2.0 to show up again. Thankfully, it did not. Basil had discovered that Murder was not an oversized turkey vulture but rather a species of bird from Haiti called Brobdingnagian Unguis.

Brobdingnagian Unguis was a strange creature being as much reptile as it was bird and believed by some to be extraterrestrial in origin, originating from an antimatter constellation, by many a character not to be confused with a creature or part, as well as having an antimatter field and the ability to breath a blaze. Basil could say that he had never seen the original Murder show either signs of those but it didn't look as odd as other members of that species: having a Mohawk, flaring nostrils and big goofy eyes.

To make things even stranger this species of alien-bird-dragon was used by Haitian witch doctors as familiars and had been the model for many a gargoyle after a group migrated to Europe. Basil seriously felt like his leg was being pulled when he discovered that bit of information online.

"Are you expecting this monster bird of yours to show up?" asked Venus, placing a hand on Basil's shoulder.

"Well, we saw Legendre go into the Abode of Alarm so Murder 2.0 can't be far away. If it does not show up and does have those mythical abilities then… we are going to be in some real danger and if it doesn't then…" Basil shrugged. "I don't know, those kind of birds have teeth and combine that with claws and they could do some serious harm." He looked away from the window and picked up the flyswatter, now on the kitchen counter, looked at Venus' skirt and then put the flyswatter back. "But enough about Murder 2.0 and the possible dangers we will all face in the Abode of Alarm. We can worry about that when we go there later. Earlier we discussed my flaws but I think I know what my greatest flaw is."

"What?" asked Venus. Basil whispered it to her. "Oh! Is that why…" Basil put a hand over her mouth. "Mnnhh?"

"It has many names but I call it ardor, fitting for the counterpart of adoration. With the adoration I adore and with the ardor I ache for." Basil kissed Venus on the forehead. "I must admit that I am not perfect. I am a comely crystal amphora cracked and charged with brittle, atrophied blooms and at the same time a modest flowerpot charged with comely, redolent blooms. It is Cherie I adore and you I ache for. For Cherie I am the flowerpot but for you I am the amphora. With Cherie I both adore her and touch her, you I only seek to touch. I want Cherie for my bride and you for my paramour." He then removed his hand from Venus' lips and kissed her a concupiscent kiss.

Venus broke away from the kiss. "Does Cherie know?"

"She knows half of it."

"Basil, I be besotted with you but to learn that a biological urge causes you to be consumed with desire for me it breaks my heart." Venus could speak almost as prettily as Basil and the words fell upon a good but flawed heart. "I will continue to be friends with you and you may kiss me but it may not be a dirty kiss, it must be an affectionate kiss and know that you may kiss but not touch me."


	3. To the Abode!

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**To the Abode!**

After that, Basil made dinner for the three of them. It was nothing fancy but nothing humble either. Being someone who had for the most part living alone, cooking for himself was a necessity. But tonight that changed. At long last his mom returned home. Late that night of course but still.

An hour after dinner, the three set off to the Abode of Alarm! Cherie hung on Basil's left arm but, while Basil had offered Venus his right arm, Venus walked on her own, not hanging on Basil's arm. If she had it would have quite humorous with Cherie on Basil's left arm and Venus on his right since "L" comes before "R" and "C" comes before "V."

On the way, they ran into Tina. It was a brief meeting but Tina advised Cherie to check under her bed for a bug.

"Why would there be a bug under your bed?" asked Venus.

"Our school is pretty interesting." Was all Cherie needed for a response!

"Okay, Venus you've asked your question and Cherie had answered it!" Said Basil. "Lets go!"

"Just a minute, Basil." Venus looked at Cherie with interested eyes and not in that specific manner. "Like what?"

"Oh, you know, robot janitors, a cyborg principal, etc." Cherie would have added the Tazelwurm but anyone who went by that area occasionally saw it.

"Alright, Venus, you have your elaboration." Basil then looked down at the sidewalk. "Lets go! Lets go!" He tried to move only to find himself firmly rooted to the spot by Cherie's grasp on his arm. If Venus also had a grasp, he wouldn't have been moving at all.

"Actually, there was one time where we were bribed with an excellent grade for hunting the Tazelwurm." Cherie giggled. "Basil spent all of it reading in the library."

"I've heard of the Tazelwurm. What is it exactly?"

"Like some sort of eastern dragon.

"Really. I always thought it would be more like an amphithere."

"Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!" Basil grabbed Venus by the arm and ended up pulling both Cherie and Venus along to their destination. "To the Abode!"


	4. Confusion

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Confusion**

Upon reaching the Abode of Alarm, Cherie was surprised to find that Quentin was indeed there and he was indeed lobotomized. She had thought Basil had been exaggerating. Of course, while Basil argued with the lobotomized Quentin, which was something that needed to be seen to be believed, Cherie talked with Venus.

"That is absurd." Scoffed Cherie. They were talking about Basil's little confession. "Basil does not know ardor, he knows confusion. He was once confused when he nearly kissed an old friend of his and thought he was attracted to her."

"Why did he almost kiss her?" asked Venus.

"Oh, lack of sleep, hunger and he apparently got shampoo in his good eye that morning." Cherie laughed. "And then he occasionally hallucinates and thinks things look like they different or things that are happening that aren't happening. He probably thought she was me."

"But you look like me or I look like you." Pointed out Venus. "So do you think some of this might be him having trouble with someone who looks like you?"

"Maybe." Cherie looked over at Basil. He was still arguing with Quentin. Somehow they had gotten on the subject of 'Super Castlevania IV.' "And you say you are also a cheerleader?"

"Yeah."

"Both of those might factor in." Cherie let out a giggle.

"What?"

"Just him."

"What about him?"

"I've never seen him so confused when not hallucinating! The whole bride and paramour thing is so unlike him! It is almost like he is trying to make himself look good to himself."

Venus wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "Wait. What?"

"Yeah, that confused me to. I guess Basil is not the only one who isn't confused."

"So what do we?"

"We both tease him."


	5. Inhuming an Animosity

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Inhuming an Animosity**

It was 6:27 by the time Basil and Quentin's argument ended. It ended with whether or not "Frasier" was better than "Cheers." Basil had no idea that he could have an argument with a lobotomized person… And lose.

Once more in the first section of the Abode of Alarm, the Eerie Safari, Basil and Venus didn't find this place looking any less hellish than it did the last time. Cherie however was shocked. With many a hellish looking thing staring at them, it was the only emotion a first timer could feel in the Eerie Safari.

"Are all of these things supposed to be demons?" asked Cherie.

"No but Crom Cruach would fit right in here!" stated Basil. Cherie just looked at Venus. Venus gave a nod. Cherie pointed at Basil. Venus nodded again. A great look of shock appeared on Cherie's face. The last time Basil had mentioned Crom Cruach, whom neither of them knew, and again Basil mentioned him. "As far as I am concerned, I be more partial to the amity of damsels to that of inanimate articles." He then looked at Cherie and Venus. "Of course, damsels that be marked with an agreement is an absorbing thing." He walked over to Cherie and kissed her. "Of course this entire Abode of Alarm must be Hell itself and the dangers in here are as horrible to think as… how Harold Godwinson died." Again Cherie and Venus looked at each other. Who was Harold Godwinson?

Harold Godwinson was the last Saxon King of England. He had died at the Battle of Hastings in 1066 by getting an arrow in the eye from an unknown Norman soldier. His descendants did live to become kings but never of England.

"Basil, why are you rambling?" asked Venus. "Does he do this often? Did he do this with that other girl he almost kissed?"

"No." Cherie kissed Basil. "But later we ended up…" She gave a wink. That was all Venus needed to know.

Basil just stared. He wasn't feeling embarrassed. No, he was feeling suspicious. Cherie was too defensive, or as she put it "sensitive", and she acted irrationally sometimes, or "overreacted" as she put it, but he always handled it. No, Cherie was showing no signs of being defensive or acting irrationally. Something was not right here.

"Next time there is a big insect in the drizzle billow you can take care of it." Basil's comment caused Venus to stare at Cherie with a questioning look. "She plays mainly video games that are both demented and absurd and yet she is too scared to squash a big insect."

"Big talk for a guy who was scared by a canary."

Cherie only caused Basil to laugh. "Touche." He and Cherie hugged causing Venus to wonder if she was missing something.

Upon coming out of the hug, Cherie kissed Basil. "Also, you still have to get around to properly burying this grudge with Brad."

"Brad?" asked Venus. "Who is Brad?"

"I'll tell you later." Said Cherie. "Basil's view is very black and white."


	6. 6:31

**Welcome back everyone. Starting from this chapter, I'm going to try and reimagine Basil as an alluring ladies' man. Enjoy and review.**

**6:31**

The three went through the next bit of the Abode of Alarm. Basil flirted with both Cherie and Venus, regularly switching between so he never flirted with one more than the other.

Basil was comely despite his disfigurement, something he could not comprehend while others could perfectly, amorous too as any girl who had kissed him could confirm. He was a ladies' man and a paramour, known for a debauched animation at his old school and tempting womenfolk, a ladies' man of womenfolk and a fornicator, he deported himself acquisitively and carelessly in his coital amours with womenfolk, keeping an autobiography of his coital chance meetings. These were things he had very much left behind at his old school but now he felt those things returning to some extent.

By seeing Cherie and Venus, Basil saw the possibility of two constant pillars in an endless sea. Girls such as Tina, Brandy, Greta, Kimmie, Toni, Jenny… Those were ones Basil would not tempt neither were Beth, Durscilla or McKenzie. He would start with Cherie and Venus first.

There was no cameras in this place, nor any security. Despite that Basil's thoughts of seduction did disappear for the time being due to a feeling of being watched. If there was no cameras or security then why was there that feeling? All thoughts of sheathing a sword were gone and Basil's left eye was darting around. Legendre wasn't a high tech sort of guy he was someone that preferred the occult, pseudoscience and the like. His interest in the supernatural was something that set him apart from the other rogues of Toronto: Victoria, Lynch, etc.

Somewhere was slits or a hole, something that Legendre could look through to keep an eye on who was here. All so he could spy on the visitors of the creepy establishment. If he knew that Basil was here then Legendre would want revenge for the death of his beloved vulture Murder… Never mind the fact Murder was struck by lightning. It would seem that the death of Murder had unhinged Legendre greatly, the betrayal of his right hand Byron Clarence even more so.

Legendre's mask of civilized nature had completely broken. All there was now was what lied beneath the mask.

Basil didn't tell Cherie or Venus that he felt like he was being watched. They might have felt it too but who was he to say if they did or did not? One could have felt it and the other could have not but if so then who? Who?

Was any of this feeling real or was it just paranoia?


	7. 6:45

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**6: 45**

Basil, Cherie and Venus went through the Abode of Alarm and found nothing that seemed to indicate a secret passage that Legendre could have gone into. The thing was probably so well hidden that there must have been a trick Legendre used to remember just where it was located.

The three later went back to Basil's house to review if there was anything strange any of them had seen. Basil hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary for that place since everything looked the same as the previous time had had been there.

"Well, I've got nothing. How about you damsels?" asked Basil, he had not even brought up the feeling of being watched.

"'Damsels?'" asked Cherie. "Can you please be a little less literary? Can't you say something like 'babes?'"

"Or 'lassies'" asked Venus.

"I'm German-Irish not German-Scottish!"

"So what's your excuse for not being informal?" asked Cherie, rhetorically. "Anyway, the whole place looked out of the ordinary for me."

"Okay…" Basil looked at Venus.

"That place is so weird that I've got no idea what qualifies as out of the ordinary." Venus looked at Basil and then Cherie. "Why don't we just go on the weekend? Early in the day so that we've got all day to look?"

Looking down Basil just wondered what Lee, Tina and everyone else were up to tonight. If he knew Lee, Tina and Jenny where under the school while Cam, Holger and Biffy were at the Hydra trying to Lee's key back from a stink ninja he would have wished he could have been with either of them. Tonight had just been boring and disappointing.

"What's the matter, Basil?" asked Cherie. "Feeling turned off?" There was something about her tone that didn't make Basil happy.

""You're exceedingly comely in your individual malefic fashion."

Basil's response only caused Venus to look confused. "What?" She wasn't exactly used to Basil's way of talking yet. She was attracted to him yet sometimes could not understand him.

"'You're awfully cute in your own bitchy way.'" Translated Cherie.


	8. 7:15

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**7:15**

Cherie and Venus had gone home. As Basil sat in a chair looking at some notes he had written, he couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't have been involved in Lee's adventures?

His own adventures were rather boring. A mystery at a mansion that had been converted into a museum of Egyptology? It had been interesting at first but with Legendre showing up again it just ended up being a strange been-there-done-that type thing. Sure, having Byron Clarence not play henchman to Legendre was fun, a Franken-bird Murder was interesting but it was still just Murder and this Murder 2.0 having shown up was just no different besides a freaky appearance.

Then there was the time Legendre was a brain in a jar. That was nice, he wasn't the mastermind or anything.

What wasn't boring this time was that Legendre was suddenly not a brain in a jar. Even more interesting was that one of his fingers had just fallen off?

Basil's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone… There was only one person it could have been. He stood up and walked over to the phone, his good eye flashing to a sculpture of some half-forgotten Germanic god.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Basil."

"Hey, mom. Where are you?"

"The hospital."

"What happened?"

"Fell and broke my right wrist. I'll be home later than expected."

"Should I stay up and wait for you?"

"Maybe but you can still go to bed at ten if you want to."

"How bad is it?"

"It hasn't been checked out yet so I'll let you know when I get home." Sondra hung up leaving Basil to wonder how bad her wrist was. Was it bad enough to be crippling?


	9. 8:18

**Welcome back everyone. Short but I'm distracted myself. Enjoy and review.**

**8:18**

Sondra's wrist was broken. Given that A. Nigma was in walking distance to the Hagen residence, Basil could check on her at lunch. Of course, this would put the plans to become an alluring Casanova on hold… And his plans to debauch Venus!

As Basil walked to study hall, the thoughts of the previous night were completely absent from his head. His mom's wrist was the only thing on his mind.

He had seen Jenny and her freaky friends on the way there. When Jenny had spoken to him, he merely grunted. It wasn't an uninterested grunt, just a distracted grunt.

He walked past Tina, giving another distracted grunt causing Tina to briefly raise and eyebrow. Grunting wasn't exactly something Basil usually did. Naturally, him grunting would raise an eyebrow.

For him the only thing on his mind was his mom's broken wrist.


	10. 8:20

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**8:20**

Instead of going to study hall, Basil decided to just go to the library. Immediately he sought out the book "Conan the Freebooter." After finding it, he went to the novella "A Witch Shall Be Born."

The story was about a witch replacing her twin sister as queen of a city-state, bringing her into conflict with the captain of the guard. There was something terribly familiar about this and at the same time it was not too familiar.

Cherie and Venus were not twins despite their remarkably similar appearance. Even then they had differences. It was not even likely that either could qualify as a witch, or a "pythoness" as Basil would say. Basil had actually expected them to not like each other but surprisingly they got along quite well, with a disturbing love for teasing him.

Basil read the novella quickly. Any other person would take an hour but considering how Basil was at the moment, he was speed-reading. Speed-reading was never a good idea, especially for someone like Basil. All the images going on in his head caused by what he was reading resulted in Basil having one of his occasional hallucinations.

Upon realizing he was hallucinating, Basil lost consciousness. Considering the fact he was standing in front of a bookshelf, it caused him to look like he was resting his forehead against the shelf.

Losing consciousness while hallucinating was never a good thing for Basil. It resulted in what could at best be described as having a fever dream without having a fever.

To describe what he was seeing was like trying to translate gibberish. He wasn't even sure what he was seeing in his dream.

Well, it was like a costume drama… Except it was not a costume drama… And the place Basil was seeing looked familiar… It was the Great Pyramid of Giza! Basil had seen many pictures of that before! Lee and Tina were there in ancient Egyptian dress, Jenny too even if she was dressed more like a Saracen.

Basil was not sure of what was going on but if two were dressed as ancient Egyptians and one was dressed as a Saracen then that meant the one that did not belong was in the role of the blackguard!

But why? Why?


	11. 8:32

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**8:32**

Twelve minutes of unconsciousness. Not exactly Basil's record but that is an earlier story.

Whether this was dream or vision of a past life, Basil was uncertain. Yes, he believed in past lives but he also believed in the subconscious playing tricks on him. The thing pointing towards this being just a dream was the fact that Lee and Tina were dressed as ancient Egyptians while Jenny was dressed as a Saracen. Some centuries separated the two people, or so he thought. If there were not then Cam would probably correct him once he told Cam about this dream.

Another thing that pointed this to being just a dream was that they referred to each other by their usual names not any names that would be appropriate of the setting. Also the speech was far too poetic, telling Basil that this was most definitely his head and nothing more.

"Oh, Lee!" cried Tina. "I do most fear that there are daggers in men's smiles!" The funny thing was that Basil had not even read or watched anything Macbeth related in some time.

"Wherefore has this come from?" asked Lee.

"I know not only that the Saracen does talk with many of the guards in hushed tones." Replied Tina.

Basil grimaced. Who knew he could dream up a soap opera?

It was at this point that Basil entered the scene costumed as… A Gael… This was as unlikely as Lee and Jenny ending up together. A Roman would have been more accurate.

"Lee! All hail!" Basil held up a hand in salute… This was not what Basil had expected he would say. Considering how the Celts were greatly considered barbarians to the point of being stereotyped in fiction, one would have thought Basil would have been less of a talker and more of one who grunted.

"Hail, Basil." Lee nodded in Basil's direction.

"Welcome, compeer." Said Tina.

"I hear there is to be a celebration tonight." Said Basil. "Held by Jennifer or so they say." Basil looked around. Jennifer was staring at him. "People she has spoken to no doubt."


End file.
